


《我很快就會去找你了。》｜實習醫生（Mark x Lexie）

by dt910189



Category: Grey's Anatomy, 實習醫生, 實習醫生格蕾
Genre: F/M, 影集, 歐美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189





	《我很快就會去找你了。》｜實習醫生（Mark x Lexie）

他無法忘卻她最後的那絲笑容。

不該這樣的，他們好不容易向對方坦承了自己的心意，也一起經歷了這麼多，不該值得一個好的結局嗎？他甚至不知道事情是怎麼發生的，上一秒他們都還好好的在飛機上休息著，怎麼一轉眼自己就躺在樹林中了？而當意識到自己身處何處後，第一個跳出他腦海的，是那個女孩——他的女孩。

尋著聲音找到她時，他才放下了心中的石子，雖然情況並沒有想像中樂觀，但她還活著，他們會獲救的，然而這個想法只持續到她給自己做完初步診斷後。他們都是醫生，沒道理楊聽懂了的話他沒懂，他們都知道的，她的生命力正一點一滴地在流失，他幾度試圖將飛機殘骸移開，卻毫無用處，只能眼睜睜地看著她眼裡的星光逐漸消失。

他知道自己的情況也不樂觀，正因如此，他當晚才會和亞莉桑娜說了那樣像是告別的話，他的愛人逝去了，他可以為朋友們堅持下來，只是他同時也知道，他的女孩正在等待他。

他們在樹林中受困了一星期，獲救後，他的身體卻沒能支撐下來，只能靠著機器維持生命跡象。他的朋友及同事們，總會趁著閒下的空檔來和他訴說醫院發生的一些趣事，他知道他們是想藉此刺激他、喚醒他，卻沒人真正料想到，他此刻的意識是多麼的清晰。

昏迷的這一個月來，他反覆地回憶著和那個女孩一起經歷的種種，從初遇至離別，他們經歷了歡笑、淚水，爭吵更是家常便飯，只是這樣的他們，還是想奮不顧身地去愛著對方，而這段原本沒有被摯友看好的戀情，也在跌跌撞撞中逐漸成長。

他們分手過，也都試著去和其他人交往了，盡自己最大的努力去欺騙所有人，說服著自己他們已經放下對方了、他們向前走了，但終究沒能騙過自己的心。

他從沒像現在這樣，這麼認真的在為自己規劃著未來，他幻想著自己和她共組了一個家庭，他們會和他那天說的一樣，為蘇菲亞再添一個妹妹和兩個弟弟，他們會成為比她姊姊和姊夫還要幸福的一對，就像他們本該如此，就像他們是命中注定。

西雅圖時間，下午五點，是時候暫別這群好友了。

他很慶幸幾乎所有人都到場了，自己的兩名摯友更是寸步不離地陪伴著他，他很想睜開眼去安慰他們，但說來好笑，若真能做到，自己也用不著拔管了。其實這樣也好，他們少了一個需要擔心的對象，他知道和他經歷了那場意外的友人們也都尚未痊癒，而他只是傷得比他們更表面一些罷了。

沒事的，他只是要去找那個女孩，讓她等了一個月，自己也是時候去陪著她了，他想在那個世界實現今世沒能做出的那些承諾，他想和她一起共度一生，想純粹的去愛她。

——就像他們本該如此，就像他們是命中註定。


End file.
